Various control systems have been installed on right foot pedal-equipped and controlled motor vehicles which permit operation thereof by disabled individuals who have lost the use of their right foot or leg. Typically, such control systems employ pedal-actuated pivoting elements which are mounted beneath the steering column on the floor of the vehicle and which are readily accessible for left foot operation by a disabled driver. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,411 issued to Eversman, Nov. 10, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,294 issued to Gresham, Dec. 21, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,771 issued to Fujimori, Dec. 8, 1992. These systems transmit the operator's left foot motions applied to a pedal through a series of linkages to the vehicle accelerator system.
Situations arise where a vehicle equipped with a left foot operated control system must be operated by a non-disabled individual. By way of example, vehicles in for repair and or routine servicing are operated by mechanics and garage personnel. In urban environments, often patrons at restaurants, theaters and other social events valet park their vehicles. Most commonly, if another family member requires the use of such a vehicle, he or she may not be familiar with the left foot operated control system. All of these situations result in operation of the vehicle by persons who are accustomed to right foot pedal controls and who are completely unfamiliar with the left foot control mechanism. Numerous incidents of property damage, personal injury and even death have been reported which are attributable directly to inadvertent activation of a left foot operated accelerator control by an able bodied operator, and no systems are presently available commercially which incorporate an accelerator interlock which prevents activation of the left foot operated accelerator by a non-handicapped vehicle operator.
Accordingly, a need exists for a safety interlock system for a left foot operated vehicle accelerator control device which will prevent inadvertent operation of the left foot controls by an able bodied vehicle operator.